Kakak
by pacarnyaHaechan
Summary: Tentang Jeno yang terlalu sadar mengenai posisinya yang adalah kakak tertua setelah Mark. Paling tidak, sampai Renjun jadi bagian dari mereka juga. / Tag: noren. pwanjang bengad sampe jempolku punya roti sobek juga kayak oppa oppa. jempol goals.


~still a long way to go~

~walaupun capek~

~kuat kuatin bacanya~

WAKTU itu, warna daun sudah merah. Kuning, lalu memerah. Di mana-mana mulai terasa lembab. Jeno berkali-kali memegang rambutnya yang mulai terasa aneh karena suhunya.

Sebenarnya, tidak banyak yang bisa diingat Jeno tentang musim gugur tiga tahun lalu. Dia hanya ingat soal bagaimana dia dan keempat teman lainnya mendapatkan masing-masing sebuah mantel baru berbeda warna, yang katanya dipesankan secara khusus untuk mereka semua. Hadiah karena nilai mereka bagus, katanya.

Tapi temannya yang paling muda di sana membantah. "Donghyuck hyung nilainya banyak yang merah tapi dia dapat mantel juga."

Benar. Jeno juga ingat jelas Donghyuck akhir-akhir ini melakukan hal yang mencurigakan seperti mengubur kertas hasil tes di halaman belakang dan semacamnya. Jadi... mungkin wali mereka sebenarnya hanya ingin memberikan mantel tanpa ada niat apa-apa. Tidak butuh ada prestasi untuk membelikan kelima anak asuhnya itu mantel, mengingat sepertinya musim dingin tahun ini akan terasa sedikit kejam.

"Tadi katanya ini dipesan khusus, kan?" Jaemin membolak-balikkan mantel barunya, memperhatikan setiap detilnya. "Berarti modelnya ini cuma punya kita! Eksklusif punya kita!"

Tidak ada yang penting sebenarnya dari kata-kata Jaemin. Mungkin memang itu dipesan khusus —dan modelnya juga mungkin hanya satu-satunya. Tapi tetap saja itu mantel biasa. Mantel biasa dengan model yang biasa. Tapi Jeno akan menyimpan hal itu sendiri. Biar saja Jaemin merasa senang dengan itu.

Tapi lama-lama, Jeno juga mulai mengerti kenapa Jaemin sesenang itu. Model biasa yang hanya ada satu ini seakan menjadi identitas bagi mereka berlima. Hanya dengan mengenakan mantel ini, bahkan ketika wajahnya tertutup syal atau masker, mereka bisa mengenali satu sama lain dari jauh dengan melihat warnanya.

"Itu Mark hyung, kan? Mantel abu-abu." Jeno menunjuk ke arah orang bermantel abu-abu yang modelnya sama dengan yang mereka kenakan.

"Iya, itu hyung! Kagetin dari belakang yuk!" Jaemin, dengan kepalanya yang kekanakan itu berpikir cepat. Dia tidak repot-repot menunggu respons teman-temannya, dan langsung berlari siap menubruk si kakak tertua.

Jeno berusaha menahan karena jalanan licin, tapi memang hanya dia di sana yang kepikiran soal jalanan —Donghyuck dan Jisung juga sudah menyusul Jaemin.

Bruk!

Mark kaget ketika ada yang menghantam punggungnya dari belakang. Dia lihat ada orang yang menyembunyikan wajahnya —yang mana adalah hal yang sia-sia karena warna mantelnya yang adalah biru terang itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya tahu siapa. "Jaemin... Jangan lari-la...—"

Bruk! Bruk!

Omongan Mark terpotong karena ada dua lagi adiknya yang menyusul.

"Hyung!!" Donghyuck memamerkan senyum lebar, sementara Jisung sama seperti Jaemin, menyembunyikan mukanya.

Mark menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian jangan lari-lari... Siapa yang mau gendong kalian bertiga sekaligus kalau kalian jatuh?"

"Hyung kan bisa gendong aku, terus Jeno bisa gendong Donghyuck dan Jisung!" Jaemin bergelayutan di lengan Mark. Dia paling senang memonopoli kakaknya yang ini.

"Oh iya. Mana Jeno?" Mark baru sadar si mantel hijau gelap tidak ada di sana. Jisung kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke belakang. Ada Jeno yang berjalan mendekat. "Wah. Ditinggal rupanya."

"Aku sudah melarang mereka lari-lari, hyung." Jeno menjelaskan ketika sudah cukup dekat dengan mereka yang lain. "Tapi mereka tidak dengar."

Mark tertawa pelan. Dia bahkan tidak menyalahkan Jeno atau apa, tapi dia sudah memberi pembelaan duluan. "Iya, kelihatan kok. Ya sudah, ayo pulang," katanya sebelum akhirnya mereka pulang bersama, menuju rumah yang sudah selama lima tahun terakhir menjadikan mereka keluarga tanpa dihubungkan oleh darah.

Jeno memang selalu begitu. Setelah Mark, Jeno adalah yang tertua. Walaupun hanya berjarak beberapa bulan dengan Jaemin dan Donghyuck, dengan sikap mereka yang selalu serba cepat dan kurang matang, Jeno seolah ditumpahkan tanggung jawab atas mereka juga.

Di rumah itu, mereka dibolehkan tinggal dengan menjanjikan sebuah potensi untuk menjadi orang besar di kemudian hari. Mark dengan kemampuan analisisnya yang tajam, diharapkan menjadi pengacara kelak. Donghyuck yang sudah biasa berada di dapur, diharapkan supaya menjadi seorang chef di restoran miliknya. Jaemin yang luar biasa teliti dalam banyak hal, diharapkan menjadi seorang yang mengamati perkembangan sosial di masyarakat. Jisung yang sangat senang anak-anak, diharapkan menjadi guru yang akan mengembangkan kepribadian yang baik. Lalu ada Jeno yang sangat menyukai kegiatan laboratorium, diharapkan menjadi peneliti ke depannya.

Ya, ketika mereka diputuskan masuk ke rumah itu, cita-cita mereka juga sudah ditentukan. Cita-cita mereka seakan jadi bayaran sudah diberikan tempat tinggal. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau pada akhirnya mereka tidak memenuhi janji mereka itu nanti.

"Aku rasa tadi ada yang mengetuk pintu," kata Jeno. Dia lalu menajamkan pendengarannya. "Dengar tidak?" Dia bertanya pada Jaemin dan Donghyuck yang duduk berseberangan dengannya di meja makan.

Jaemin yang sedang mengerjakan PR-nya bersama Donghyuck tidak mau repot-repot mengangkat kepalanya untuk sekadar menanggapi Jeno sebagaimana mestinya. "Coba lihat saja kalau memang dengar. Aku sih tidak dengar apa-apa."

"Benarkah? Donghyuck, kau dengar kan?" Jeno beralih pada Donghyuck yang sekarang memejamkan matanya.

"Aku dengar gara-gara kamu bilang," jawabnya malas-malasan. "Karena kamu yang dengar duluan, kamu yang bukakan pintu ya."

"Apa-apaan..." tapi memang Jeno sudah bangkit dari kursinya dari sebelum Donghyuck beralasan. Kakinya memang yang paling ringan di sana dalam situasi seperti ini.

Jeno mempercepat langkah kakinya ketika ketukan pintunya itu mulai terdengar lebih sering. Dia maklum karena memang sepertinya dia sudah membuat siapapun itu yang sedang berada di depan pintu rumahnya menunggu lama.

Dalam hati, Jeno menebak-nebak kira-kira siapa yang akan sampai mengetuk selama itu. Wali mereka? Sepertinya masih terlalu cepat untuk wali mereka pulang kerja, karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Ah, atau mungkin petugas sumbangan? Hmm... tapi mereka tidak akan dapat apa-apa jika memang meminta sumbangan di rumah itu.

"Ya? Siapa?" Jeno akhirnya membuka pintunya, tapi bukan bapak wali maupun petugas sumbangan yang dia temukan di sana. Tidak, jangankan mereka. Bahkan Jeno tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sana.

Jeno melongokkan kanan dan kiri, berpikir apa memang tamunya sudah menunggu terlalu lama sehingga dia memutuskan pergi, karena kalau Jeno ingat lagi, ketukannya itu sudah tidak terdengar lagi beberapa saat sebelum dia selesai membuka kunci pintunya.

Di sebelah kanan pintu, berjarak beberapa langkah, ada dua orang yang awalnya berjalan membelakangi rumah, tapi mungkin begitu mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka, mereka sekarang berbalik badan.

Lampu yang bersinar minim di sana gagal membiarkan Jeno melihat dengan jelas siapa mereka, tapi cukup untuknya bisa melihat bahwa mereka mengenakan mantel dengan model yang sama persis dengan yang Jaemin klaim sebagai model eksklusif milik mereka. Satu hal yang membuat berbeda adalah warna yang mereka berdua kenakan ini adalah warna yang berbeda dari yang Jeno dan keempat lainnya punya.

Jeno melihat salah satu dari mereka yang mengenakan mantel biru gelap memegangi lengan yang bermantel putih. Dia terlihat menahan si mantel putih untuk menghampiri kembali pintu rumah yang sudah mendiamkan mereka di luar cukup lama.

Tapi si mantel putih tetap berjalan mendekat.

"Benar ini rumah Tuan Kim Doyoung?" dia bertanya dengan pipi dan hidung memerah karena dingin. Dia menggenggam tangan temannya, seakan memintanya tenang dan percaya apa yang dia lakukan sekarang ini aman.

"Benar... _uh_ , maaf, ada keperluan apa ya?" Jeno berusaha untuk tidak menanyakan langsung tentang mantel mereka itu.

Yang mengenakan mantel putih kemudian memberikan Jeno secarik amplop. Jeno kurang mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan dengan amplop itu, tapi tanda tangan sang wali yang terbubuh rapi di sana seakan memerintah Jeno mempersilakan mereka masuk —dan itulah yang dia lakukan.

"Wah, siapa itu?" Jaemin bertanya pada Donghyuck yang juga hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu. Ketika Jeno menghampiri mereka, Jaemin hendak menanyakan hal yang sama persis pada Jeno yang sepertinya lebih mengerti, tapi Jeno lebih dahulu memberinya pertanyaan lain.

"Bisa panggilkan Mark hyung?"

"Hmm... jadi kalian Huang Renjun dan Zhong Chenle?" Mark membaca surat yang dibawa mereka itu setelah sebelumnya meminta izin pada wali. "Menurut surat, kalian sepertinya juga akan tinggal di sini..."

"Tidak usah lihat suratnya!" Jaemin memotong dengan menggebu-gebu. Dia rebut suratnya dan dipinggirkan ke sudut meja supaya Mark tidak menyentuhnya lagi. "Lihat! Dari mantelnya saja juga sudah jelas kan! Mereka keluarga kita yang baru!"

"Tapi model mantel seperti ini mudah ditiru, hyung..." Jisung berusaha untuk berpikir kritis seperti yang biasa Mark lakukan —skeptis. "Ah, bukan maksudku mencurigai kalian, tapi...—"

"Tidak apa-apa! Kami mengerti..." yang dikenali bernama Renjun itu mengukir senyum tidak enak. Dia masih menggenggam tangan temannya, Chenle. "Kami sendiri juga... sebenarnya tidak benar-benar mengira ada anak seumuran yang tinggal di sini..."

Dari cerita yang Renjun tuturkan sebelumnya, Renjun dan Chenle ini sebulan terakhir hidupnya tak menentu. Chenle datang ke Korea untuk liburan bersama orangtuanya, tapi mereka terpisah karena sesuatu yang mereka tidak ingin ceritakan. Chenle yang waktu itu hanya asal berjalan, ditemukan Kim Dongyoung yang juga sedang mengajak Renjun bicara soal kepindahan Renjun ke dalam rumah asuhnya.

"...' _kalian punya bakat!_ '... begitu katanya."

Kamu punya bakat.

Mereka berlima seakan bisa mendengar lagi suara sang wali ketika pertama merekrut mereka untuk tinggal di sana. Dari bagaimana Renjun melihat tangannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, mungkin Kim Doyoung melihat keistimewaan dari tangan pemuda kecil ini yang diberikan sebuah mantel putih sebagai identitasnya di sana.

Mark berdeham. "Um, jadi... sebenarnya, aku bukan di posisi yang pas untuk menentukan apa kalian memang bisa tinggal di sini atau tidak... dan saat ini, Tuan Kim Doyoung hanya bisa membalas pesan singkat, yang mana menurutku kurang... etis, untuk membicarakan hal macam ini...," tuturnya dengan sangat hati-hati, takut, barangkali malah jadi menyinggung. "...tapi, kalau memang apa yang kamu katakan itu benar, berarti memang kamu sudah jadi anggota kami. Dan, yah... Jaemin ada benarnya. Mantelmu itu sudah bicara banyak."

"...jadi?" Renjun mengencangkan genggaman tangannya, dan itu membuat Chenle menatap Renjun dan yang lainnya bergantian.

"Kalau tidak salah, memang Doyoung hyung meminta kami membersihkan dua alas tidur untuk tamu tambahan selama beberapa hari," jawabnya. "Mungkin, hyung masih menunggu pesanan kasur baru untuk kalian? Atau kalau kalian keberatan, kamar kami semua lumayan luas. Terserah kalian mau tidur di mana sampai kamar kalian siap."

"...!!" Renjun menutup mulutnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Dia kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Mark dan yang lain, sambil meminta Chenle untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi Chenle lagi-lagi hanya menatapnya dengan tampang tidak mengerti, yang membuat Renjun akhirnya menjelaskan padanya dengan bahasa yang terdengar asing bagi semua yang ada di sana.

"...Chenle tidak mengerti bahasa Korea?" Jisung membulatkan matanya. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Chenle sedari tadi hanya menatap bingung mereka.

Renjun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa menjelaskan lebih jauh. Dia sekarang lebih ingin membuat Chenle merasakan apa yang dia rasakan sekarang, akhirnya mendapatkan tempat pulang dan keluarga yang akan menyambut hangat —dan Chenle menangis.

"Ah... begitu ya."

Jeno melihat Jaemin tersenyum lega melihat kedua anggota baru yang saling menyemangati. "Apanya?"

"Mereka datang ke sini sepaket. Lucu, kan?" katanya. "Kita juga sepaket —paket berlima."

Jeno menghela napas. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Jaemin dengan paket, tapi juga dia mengukir senyum. Dia lihat Renjun yang sekarang memeluki Chenle yang masih menangis. "...kurasa begitu."

Sudah hampir empat tahun rumah mereka ini ketambahan dua anggota baru. Renjun yang menjanjikan dedikasi seni rupa dan Chenle dengan dunia tarik suara. Rumah yang sejak awal memang sudah terasa istimewanya ini sekarang makin terasa luar biasa dengan sentuhan seni yang terkesan baru di sana.

"Lukisan cat airmu bagus," komentar Kim Doyoung, atau yang mereka semua panggil Doyoung hyung. Dia menyipitkan matanya seraya menelaah lukisan bergambarkan ruangan dengan lampu temaram. "Tapi dengan tema berat seperti ini, menurutku, kamu bisa memaksimalkannya dengan cat minyak. Yah, walaupun aku sebenarnya tidak paham sama sekali soal melukis. Itu hanya pendapatku. Atau kamu bisa langsung mengartikannya sebagai, aku ingin melihatmu melukis dengan cat minyak."

Renjun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Err... akan kucoba." Adalah kata-kata yang dirasanya adalah paling benar untuk diucapkan sekarang. Dia tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa saat ini.

"Oke, aku harus berangkat kerja. Janjimu adalah mendalami seni rupa, tapi kamu sekarang masih pelajar, jadi jangan sampai menelantarkan sekolah ya. Ada PR atau tidak?" Doyoung merapikan setelan kerjanya, terutama dasi. "Ah, dasi sialan."

"Iya, ada. Aku sudah janji dengan Jeno mengerjakan berdua."

"Hm? Donghyuck dan Jaemin tidak?"

"Ini tugas berpasangan. Membuat naskah dialog bahasa Inggris..."

Doyoung bergumam. "Kamu bisa minta bantuan Mark. Dia jagonya di sini," katanya. "Itu kalau Donghyuck dan Jaemin tidak merebut Mark untuk sendiri sih."

"...sudah. Mereka sudah tag Mark hyung..."

"Mereka selalu begitu. Oke, aku berangkat sekarang. Hati-hati di rumah."

Renjun mengantar sampai pintu depan. Dia lihat punggung walinya itu makin lama mengecil, menjauh, lalu menghilang.

Helaan napas diloloskannya. Ada perasaan tidak senang menghinggapinya tiap melihat walinya itu pergi.

Tidak. Bukan walinya saja. Mark hyung.

Tidak. Sepertinya siapapun. Siapapun yang pergi.

Renjun yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu tidak begitu menatap jelas ke mana. Dia tidak menyadari ada yang berjalan ke arahnya —atau lebih tepatnya ke arah rumah. Dia baru saja pulang.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya orang itu, Jeno, yang suaranya mengejutkan Renjun yang termenung. "Oh, aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkan..."

Renjun refleks membenarkan rambutnya. "Err... kamu darimana? Aku kira kamu di kamar..."

"Aku pergi mengambil pesanan pipet volume yang baru. Bukannya aku sudah bilang?"

"Tidak... atau aku tidak ingat." Memutuskan apa yang mereka debatkan itu tidak penting, akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam. Mereka membicarakan soal PR-nya yang sudah menanti untuk dikerjakan sejak pagi.

"Kamu jangan menyesal ya berpasangan denganku? Aku payah bahasa inggris..." Renjun membentangkan buku catatannya di atas meja, lalu mulai menyiapkan teh untuknya dan Jeno. Dia bicara soal seharusnya mereka juga bisa minta Mark membantu, kalau saja Donghyuck dan Jaemin tidak sok-sokan mengklaim Mark jadi sekutu mereka atau apalah itu.

"Tenang. Aku tidak sejago hyung, tapi aku lumayan bisa." Jeno mencoba menenangkan dengan iming-iming nilai A-nya selama di kelas bahasa inggris. "Ngomong-ngomong, kok sepi?"

"Jisung mengajak Chenle entah ke mana, aku lupa. Lalu Jaemin dan Donghyuck... ya itu, mereka menculik hyung."

Renjun memajukan bibirnya sepanjang kegiatannya menyeduh teh. Dia kesal mengingat bagaimana Donghyuck dan Jaemin menjulurkan lidah pada Renjun yang sangat ingin minta dibantu Mark. Untung Mark sempat berbisik kalau dia pasti akan membantu mengerjakan PR bagian Renjun dan Jeno setelah memenuhi keinginan kedua adiknya yang paling kompak itu dalam urusan monopoli atensi. "Sampai larut malam kubantu juga tidak apa-apa. Kerjakan dulu saja sebisamu."

Renjun harus apa selain mengangguk pasrah? Masa' dia juga mengekori mereka entah ke mana?

Tawa halus lalu terdengar dari Jeno. "Kamu sekesal itu?"

"...tidak juga."

"Aku tidak percaya."

Renjun berbalik badan. Matanya menatap malas, tapi bibirnya berkerut dalam. "Diam kamu."

Jeno akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya, apalagi ketika dia tahu hanya dua kata itu saja yang diucapkan Renjun padanya sampai dia selesai dengan acara seduh-menyeduh.

"Jadi..." Renjun membolak-balikkan buku catatan miliknya. "Dialog seolah kita bertemu setelah bertahun-tahun lulus sekolah... —reuni kah?"

"Hm. Bisa jadi." Jeno bertumpu dagu. Dia melihat-lihat coretan-coretan kartun moomin yang memenuhi sudut-sudut halaman bukunya. "Guru tidak mengomentari ini?" Telunjuknya menunjuk salah satu gambarnya.

"Heh, jangan lihat." Renjun menarik bukunya dan membalikkan halamannya ke halaman yang seharusnya. "Ayolah, kamu mulai duluan. Katakan sesuatu. Canggung tahu..."

"Hah? Apanya yang canggung? Aku juga daritadi bicara denganmu."

"Bukan! Ini!" Dia menepuk-nepuk bukunya. "Aneh tidak sih? Membuat naskah pembicaraan soal masa depan. Malu sekali kalau tidak jadi kenyataan."

Jeno tersenyum kecut. Memang. Soal masa depan itu terasa begitu canggung dan menekan bagi siapapun yang tinggal di rumah itu. Masa depan mereka jadi hutang di sana.

"Pelukis terkenal ini bicara apa sih? Ayo, bicarakan soal pameranmu saja." Jeno membuka tempat pensil Renjun, lalu memilih-milih pensil, karena... wah, ada banyak jenis pensil di sana. Jeno mengambil yang biasa saja, 2B. "Nah, kita reuni kan? Berarti, pertama aku yang menyapamu. Hmm... ' _Oh, if it isn't Renjun! Long time no see!_ ', lalu kamu membalas, ' _Jeno! Wow, you look much more handsome now!_ '..."

Renjun memicingkan mata, curiga. "Ugh..., aku tidak yakin ya, tapi aku kesal sekali membaca kalimat bagianku itu. Bisa tolong diganti?"

"Wah, kamu mengerti?"

"Tidak terlalu, tapi aku kesal saja... ganti..."

Jeno akhirnya menghapusnya, dan mengganti dengan ' _You look extravagant in that suit_ ', yang dia yakini Renjun pasti tidak akan mengerti.

Dan memang tidak.

Padahal itu jauh lebih menggelikan.

Jeno tertawa puas dalam hati.

"...' _I've been visiting a lot of exhibitions run by acquaintances as of late. I was kept busy. But..._ ' ugh..."

"Bukan, bukan. ' _I was kept busy and I hardly had the time to...—_ "

Brak!

Renjun menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Kepanjangan!! Aku tidak bisa hafal kalimat sepanjang itu!" Frustrasi. Dia seakan bisa merasakan asap mengepul dari kepalanya. "Kenapa bukan kalimat-kalimat simpel saja sih?? _I'm eating now_ , atau _no, I'm not_! Pokoknya yang aku tahu!"

Jeno menatap prihatin. Dialog reuni macam apa itu. Dan lagi, itu bahkan tidak membentuk dialog atau apapun.

"Hm, oke. Kalau begitu kita tunggu Mark hyung pulang saja," kata Jeno lalu mulai mencoret-coret asal. Katanya begitu, tapi dia sebenarnya sudah ada niat mencuri lihat dialog Donghyuck dan Jaemin. Lebih cepat kalau lihat yang terima jadi daripada bala bantuan.

Renjun merengut, tapi kali ini dia tidak protes. Dia merasa akan mengecewakan Mark kalau dia tahu Renjun sudah mengandalkan Mark sebelum berusaha sendiri. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menyangkal dia sudah di ambang batas kepanikan dan kepenatan yang bercampur jadi satu.

Mengandalkan Mark sebelum berusaha sendiri. Renjun merenung soal itu.

Jeno menyadari Renjun yang tiba-tiba diam dan keningnya tidak lagi berkerut. "Ada apa?" dibalas Renjun dengan gelengan lemah. "Dialog buatanku seburuk itu?"

"..! Bukan! Bukan begitu..." Renjun mengepalkan tangannya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan tangannya. "...aku cuma... tiba-tiba merasa aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Hm-hm. Tinggal di sini bersama yang lain membuatku jadi sering mengandalkan orang."

Bukan melebih-lebihkan jika Renjun merasa apa yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu ketika dia pertama dipungut Doyoung lalu akhirnya masuk ke rumah itu seakan baru terjadi kemarin. Dia ingat waktu pertama Doyoung tiba-tiba saja berjongkok di depannya yang sedang mengukir debu jalan ketika harusnya dia berjualan tisu.

Bagi Renjun, Doyoung waktu itu yang memerhatikannya sedemikian rupa dengan wajah berhias ekspektasi tinggi itu terlihat sangat aneh. Apa yang dilihatnya dari anak kecil berbedak keringat dan asap yang sedang memainkan debu di pinggir jalan?

"Selamat sore, nak. Apa yang kamu lakukan?" itu yang ditanyakan pertama kali ketika Renjun menyadari dia sedang diperhatikan.

Renjun hanya menatap bingung. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

"Gambarmu ini bagus. Pernah coba melukis dengan cat air? Atau bahkan cat minyak?"

Gambar. Renjun tidak merasa apa yang dia lakukan ini adalah menggambar, tapi dia hanya diam. Dia memikirkan soal cat air itu.

"Sepertinya tidak ya? Mau coba pakai cat?"

Tawarannya waktu itu bagi Renjun dulu terdengar seperti ledekan. Ledekan yang tidak menyinggung. Terasa sangat benar adanya, sampai Renjun tidak merasa punya pilihan lain selain menyanggupi.

Keesokan harinya, orang dewasa aneh itu benar-benar datang dengan satu pak cat air tube dan buku sketsa dengan gsm besar. Disodorkannya perangkat itu pada Renjun tanpa basa-basi. "Mainkan ini sesukamu. Kalau kamu mau buang juga tidak apa-apa," katanya dengan tidak sedikitpun senyum di wajahnya. "Tapi aku bahkan sampai membelikan ini untukmu, itu karena aku rasa kamu bukan tipe yang akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan."

Orang itu aneh. Sangat aneh. Terlalu aneh sampai-sampai membuat Renjun benar-benar ingin bergantung pada satu kesempatan yang orang aneh itu berikan.

Di sela-sela waktunya berjualan tisu, Renjun menyempatkan untuk menggoreskan beberapa warna di bukunya. Sedikit banyak dia pernah memperhatikan para pelukis jalanan melakukan pekerjaannya, jadi Renjun tidak merasa sekaget itu —walaupun dia masih bisa terhitung kaget ketika pertama membongkar paket catnya.

Tiap hari berganti, Renjun was-was akan kedatangan orang itu lagi. Dia seakan dikejar hutang. Dan orang itu adalah penagihnya. Renjun merasa harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan lukisannya sebelum orang itu datang lagi, tapi... entahlah. Setelah seminggu pun orang itu tidak pernah mendatangi Renjun lagi.

Berkali-kali Renjun ingin membuang alat-alatnya itu kalau mulai berpikir orang itu ternyata memang hanya menganggapnya lelucon. Memberinya harapan lalu pergi. Jahat. Dalam hati, Renjun berniat akan benar-benar membuang cat dan bukunya kalau lukisannya itu selesai.

Tapi mungkin memang rencananya seperti itu. Ketika lukisannya selesai, orang itu juga kembali menemuinya.

"Halo. Bagaimana? Sudah selesai?" tanyanya sambil membawakan sebuah kantong kertas yang lumayan besar di satu tangannya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling Renjun, mencari sesuatu yang wujudnya seperti lukisan cat air, karena Renjun sekarang hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Oh, itu ya? Boleh kulihat?"

Renjun masih diam. Dia rasa, orang ini bukan orang yang akan menunggu Renjun memberi izin, tapi ternyata dia mengulang pertanyaannya. "Boleh?"

"...um."

Ah. Mata dipejamkan erat. Takut untuk mengetahui tanggapan terjujur dari orang ini. Dia jelas-jelas terlihat seperti orang yang tidak akan repot-repot mempercantik omongannya hanya untuk menjaga perasaan seorang bocah kecil penuh debu yang baru kenal cat air hasil pemberian.

"Hmm... umurmu berapa, nak?" Matanya menjelajahi tiap sudut lukisan.

"11."

"Wah!" Dia terlihat sumringah. Dia tepuk kertas itu, lalu gantian menepuk kepala Renjun. "Oke! Kamu diterima! Ambil ini." Dia lagi-lagi menyodorkan Renjun barang baru. Kantong berisi mantel putih. "Dipesan khusus untuk anggota baru. Ayo, ikut aku."

Renjun ingat, dia waktu itu mengikuti ke mana si orang dewasa itu, Doyoung, mengajaknya pergi. Dia sekarang merasa bingung, kenapa dia semudah itu percaya pada orang? Kalau Doyoung waktu itu bukan orang baik-baik, entah apa yang sedang Renjun lakukan sekarang.

Jeno yang mendengarkan cerita panjang Renjun itu hanya membiarkan tatapan matanya jatuh ke atas meja. Dia juga jadi teringat soal ceritanya sendiri ketika Doyoung melihatnya di jalan pulang sedang berkeliling mencari toko yang menjual tabung reaksi. Dia memecahkan serak penuh tabung reaksi di sekolah, dan sesuai peraturan, dia harus mengganti rugi kerusakan. Doyoung yang Jeno pikir hanya seorang pria senggang itu lalu menemaninya mencari, dan bagian terhebatnya adalah Doyoung bersedia membayar.

"Doyoung hyung itu orang aneh ya." Jeno bergumam sambil tersenyum tulus, yang mana dibalas Renjun dengan anggukan dan helaan napas. "Lalu? Kamu bertemu Chenle di mana? Kalian dekat sekali, aku kira kalian kakak beradik."

"Waktu aku dibawa pergi keliling dengan hyung. Dia bersiul sambil melewati kami, lalu hyung memanggilnya."

"Wah? Lalu?"

"Ya... sama seperti waktu hyung menemuiku."

Jeno berpikir. Dia masih ingat jelas ketika Renjun dan Chenle datang mengetuk pintunya sambil berbekal mantel dan surat. Kalau memang Doyoung sudah memantapkan niat menambah tanggungan, kenapa dia tidak membawa mereka berdua langsung saja ke rumah? Atau paling tidak, kenapa tidak bicarakan dengan mereka berlima?

Oh, tapi Doyoung sepertinya cerita hanya pada Mark. Itupun sebatas soal kamar. Mark selaku kakak di sana memang sepertinya lebih dipercaya.

Benar. Kakak.

"Kenapa senyummu begitu?" Renjun menahan senyum geli melihat wajah Jeno yang menurutnya lucu.

Jeno menggelengkan kepala, lalu kelepasan tertawa ringan. Renjun bertanya lagi apa yang membuatnya tertawa. "Waktu kamu pertama datang dan tahu kamu sebulan lebih tua dariku, aku merasa lega entah kenapa."

"Sebulan lebih tua?" Renjun butuh diingatkan lebih dulu soal tanggal lahirnya yang memang tepat sebulan lebih cepat dari Jeno. "Kenapa? Jatuhnya tetap kita seumuran."

"Iya, tapi pembawaanmu juga jauh lebih tenang dan dewasa ketimbang Donghyuck dan Jaemin. Kadang aku merasa Jisung malah lebih dewasa dari mereka."

Renjun melihat ke langit-langit ruangan. "Hmm... begitu?" dia sedikit ingin menyangkal, tapi dia akui dengan keberadaan Chenle waktu itu yang berjalan tak tentu arah dan tidak mengerti bahasanya, dia jadi merasa punya tanggung jawab. Mungkin itu yang dilihat Jeno.

"Iya. Aku lega, karena ya... kamu tahu? Mark hyung akan meninggalkan rumah ini lebih cepat dari kita semua."

Renjun terdiam sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Benarkah?" Tangannya terkepal, lagi. "...kenapa?"

"Memang begitu. Yang namanya kakak selalu duluan."

Masa depan mereka jadi bayaran di sana. Ketika mereka sudah mewujudkan 'impian' yang mereka janjikan di awal, hutang mereka lunas. Dan masa huninya juga habis.

Doyoung tidak pernah benar-benar membicarakan itu dengan mereka, tapi Jeno mengerti. Tepatnya, Jeno mulai mengerti ketika Mark waktu itu menepuk pundaknya sambil berkata Jeno adalah sosok kakak yang satu lagi bagi yang lain —karenanya Mark tidak perlu khawatir.

"Aku khawatir bagaimana nanti waktu hyung sudah sukses lebih dulu, lalu kami berempat masih di sini... kami akan bagaimana?"

Jaemin pasti menangis. Donghyuck mungkin akan marah pada Mark. Jisung pun juga tidak akan menyukai itu.

Jeno?

Entahlah. Jeno sekarang sudah membiasakan untuk tidak mengandalkan Mark.

Tapi tetap ada perasaan tidak rela.

Renjun mendengarkan dengan terus mengepalkan tangan. Itu terasa menenangkan buatnya, walaupun dia sebenarnya baru merasakan tinggal bersama Mark kurang lebih empat tahun, tapi dia tahu bagaimana Mark di sana benar-benar disayang —dan Mark tentu juga balas menyayangi semua adiknya.

"...tapi..." Renjun berbisik, meminta atensi Jeno sebentar. Dia punya pendapatnya sendiri, dan dia ingin Jeno mendengar. "Aku yakin, yang lain tidak secengeng itu. —Maksudku, kita semua di sini... kuat, kan? Yang tinggal di rumah ini semuanya dianggap mampu oleh Doyoung hyung, dan kamu tahu sendiri setegas apa dia."

Jeno mengangguk pelan. Tidak semua anak yang terlihat menyedihkan di pinggir jalan diajak ke rumah asuhnya ini oleh Doyoung. Hanya mereka yang Doyoung nilai mampu yang diraih tangannya.

"Soal sedih... itu normal. Bagaimanapun, ditinggal itu menyakitkan. Apalagi, kalian sudah bersama lama sekali."

Jeno melihat Renjun yang terlihat berpikir keras menyusun kata-kata. Senyumnya yang terukir ragu-ragu itu, di matanya, benar-benar terlihat rasa tulusnya.

Jeno memikirkan lagi soal dirinya yang mengaku lega karena fakta Renjun lebih tua sebulan. Benarkah hanya soal umurnya? Tentu tidak. Dari kata-katanya barusan, itulah yang benar-benar membuatnya lega.

Tapi Jeno salah. Renjun belum selesai.

"Kamu bicara seolah hanya Jaemin, Donghyuck, dan Jisung yang akan merasa sedih. Tapi, kamu tahu kan kalau kamu juga boleh sedih?"

"...hah?" Jeno mengangkat kepalanya. Renjun menatapnya yakin.

"Iya, jangan lupa kalau walaupun kamu kakak bagi yang lain, tapi kamu juga boleh sedih ditinggal —menangis juga tidak apa-apa." Dia memberi jeda untuk menarik napas sejenak. "...nanti, jangan ditahan ya? Biar yang lain tahu, kamu juga merasakan apa yang mereka rasa karena kalian sama-sama menyayangi Mark hyung."

Ini.

Ini yang membuat Jeno yang dulunya selalu menahan diri, sekarang justru jadi merasa lebih bebas untuk bercanda.

Ada satu sosok kakak lagi bagi Jeno, selain Mark.

Ada Renjun yang juga sering menepuk pundaknya memberi semangat tiap kali Donghyuck dan Jaemin mulai berlarian ke sana kemari, tidak peduli larangan Jeno.

Ada Renjun yang sering menawarkan diri menggantikan Jeno membantu Jisung dan Chenle mengerjakan tugasnya, tidak tega melihat Jeno yang baru pulang praktikum langsung berkutat dengan tugas orang lain.

Ada Renjun.

"...aku sudah bersama Mark hyung sangat lama," kata Jeno sambil mengusap tengkuknya, sebelum mengukir senyum kecut. "...jangan tertawakan aku kalau nanti aku _nangis_ paling keras ya?"

Renjun mengerjapkan matanya lalu tertawa pelan. Dia condongkan badannya untuk mendekati Jeno yang duduk di seberangnya untuk sekadar mengacungkan kelingkingnya. "Aku janji, aku bakal _temenin_ kamu _nangis_. Oke, hyung?"

Jeno tertawa mendengar Renjun memanggilnya hyung dengan alis yang naik-turun meledeknya. Kurang ajar. "Aku pegang janjimu, hyung."

Jeno menautkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Renjun yang sudah diulurkan duluan. Kelingkingnya ini sebenarnya tidak menjanjikan apa-apa, tapi Jeno bisa merasakan ada bebannya yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir dipikulnya sendiri itu akhirnya terangkat bersamaan dengan tersentuhnya kelingking mereka. Semua karena Renjun dengan senang hati menawarkan diri membantunya menanggung beban.

Ah. Kakak yang terbaik; kakak yang tercinta.

 **end**.

A/n. Ini draft noren paling pertama!! Sebelum 'malam tahun baru'!!! Jaman jaman aku gak berani ngeship idol yang notabene orang beneran!! Tapi karena mereka kiyudh sangat aku jadi memberanikan diri!

Well nggak juga sih. Ini re-written yang entah kenapa jadi meluas banget. Awalnya cuma mau soal Jeno ngobrol sama Renjun soal yah adaptasi dia di korea gimana. Tapi malah jadi panjang gini. Terus juga setting yang kebayang sama aku itu entah kenapa kayak di victorian era???Entah???

Dan maaf ada soal mark leaving. Itu kegalauanku tiap hari.

review reviewww yang review rejekinya lancar!!


End file.
